CSI Miami: Justice League
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: What happens when the Justice League and the Miami Dade Crime Lab suddenly switch bodies with each other?
1. Chapter 1

CSI Miami (Justice League Edition)

Summary: What happens when the Justice League switches bodies with Horatio Caine's crime lab? Chaos ensues as they figure out how to cope with these temporary changes.

a/n: I made it to where the Justice League members got stuck in the bodies of the CSI that they are most like.

List of which member of the Justice League is stuck in which member of Horatio Caine's crime lab's body:

Flash-Ryan Wolfe

Superman- Jesse Cardoza

Batman: Frank Tripp

J'onn J'onnz: Eric Delko

Wonder Woman: Natalia Boa Vista

Shayera/Hawk Girl: Calleigh Duquesne

Green Lantern: Horatio Caine

Chapter 1 This Can't Be Right

Wally West woke up on a seemingly normal morning but little did he know, it was all about to change as soon as he got out of bed. The sun was shining through the window, something that seemed weird to him considering he'd spent the night in the Watchtower due to his apartment having to be fumigated for cockroaches. He got out of bed and to his horror, felt like he was 5 inches shorter. He ran to the mirror and screamed after he saw his appearance. He peered looked into the face of a 5'8" man with bright green eyes and short dark brown hair.

"Oh… My…. Gosh!" he exclaimed. He had yet to realized that there was a woman in the bed that he had just gotten out of. He heard her yawn and say,

"Diana to Watchtower, beam me back please… Hello? J'onn?" Diana got out of bed and made eye contact with Wally. "Who are you and what are you doing in this bedroom? What am I doing in this bedroom? Why does my voice sound like this?"

Wally was taken aback by the beautiful woman who Diana had switched bodies with to answer. He finally snapped out of it.

"Diana, it's me Wally. Do you remember the Miami Dade Crime Lab that we saved from the Joker and Lex Luthor teaming up to steal evidence from and eventually kidnapped the 6 day shift CSIs and Lieutenant? Well um I think we switched bodies with the team," said Wally.

"Ok who's body are you in and prove that you're really Wally," Diana replied, starting to relax a little as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Wally pulled out the I.D of Ryan Wolfe and read it.

"I'm 'Ryan Wolfe', your badge says Natalia Boa Vista," replied Wally, tossing Diana her badge.

"Wow! Natalia is beautiful… And short," said Diana. Wally grabbed Ryan's cellphone and scrolled through the contacts. He called Calleigh's number first, since he figured it was Shayera.

Wally: Shayera, it's Wally, I'm in Ryan Wolfe's body. WonderWoman is in Natalia Boa Vista's body.

Shayera: How do you know that?

Wally: I kinda woke up next to her. I think Ryan and Natalia are dating

Shayera: Obviously, I already know who's body J'onn is in. He's in Eric Delko's body. Eric is about 6'1" and Cuban. Calleigh and Eric were apparently dating prior to the body switch.

Wally: Ok that just leaves Clark, Bruce, and John. *laughs* I think I know exactly who's body Bruce is in. I'll call you back, meet me and Diana at the Miami Dade Crime Lab.

Shayera: I'm on it. I'll tell J'onn.

*they hung up*

Wally called the number to Frank Tripp's cell next and sure enough, he found Bruce.

Wally: *laughs* Hi Bats

Bruce: Not a word Wally, not a word.

Wally: *doubles over laughing* You're in a fat bald man's body!

Bruce: Correction! I'm partially bald. Also, Clark is in Jesse Cardoza's body. I called Walter Simmons' cellphone and he is the only CSI that didn't switch bodies with one of the other League members. This also means that John is in Horatio's body.

Wally: Isn't Horatio the creepy red-headed dude that sounds like you?

Bruce: Yes. By the way, they already discovered that we switched, Frank just called me from the watchtower. They want to meet us at the Crime Lab at noon. Get dressed and then go over there. It's about 11:00 right now

Wally: Ok, I'll tell Diana *hangs up*

_One hour later_

The Justice League in CSI form met up with the CSIs in Justice League form, in a hidden location close to the lab.

"Ok how are we going to manage to switch back?" asked Horatio, who was in Green Lantern's body.

"I don't know. BAHAHAHA BATMAN'S OLD FAT AND PARTIALLY BALD!" exclaimed Wally, laughing.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" said Frank in Batman form.

"Do we have to switch back? I am loving this mace!" exclaimed Calleigh.

"I know right, I am loving this body, I don't have wings anymore!" cried Shayera, happily.

"By the way, we know your secret identities because I've been called J'onn at least a million times in the past hour," said Eric.

"I knew that would happen," said Clark.

"I want my body back as soon as possible, I do not look good in red," said Natalia.

"Hey!" exclaimed Diana.

"Natalia, you look hot in red," said Ryan, drooling at Natalia in Wonder Woman form.

"Flash and Wonder Woman never dated and never will date so stop flirting with Natalia in Wonder Woman form," said John Smith in Horatio's body.

The two teams looked at each other.

"Ok how do we switch back?" asked Eric.

_Will they ever switch back into the right bodies? Will they ever figure out how they switched bodies in the first place?_

_Please Follow favorite and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Once again this is the list of who is in who's body.

Flash-Ryan Wolfe

Superman- Jesse Cardoza

Batman: Frank Tripp

J'onn J'onnz: Eric Delko

Wonder Woman: Natalia Boa Vista

Shayera/Hawk Girl: Calleigh Duquesne

Green Lantern: Horatio Caine

Chapter 2 Where Do We Start?

"Oh heck no!" exclaimed Frank, after Superman had suggested that he and Wally team up to figure out how they switched bodies. "He called me 'old, bald, and fat' I'm only in my 50s and I am NOT fat!"

"Yeah can Diana and I switch? Please?" asked Wally. Diana nodded.

"I'd rather work with Frank than with that witch who thinks I'm ugly. Hey Natalia guess what I'm gonna do to your body?" asked Diana.

"What?" asked Natalia, insulted. Diana grabbed an electric razor that they used in autopsy in the Crime lab and shaved her hair in the front to make it look like a horrible mullet. Natalia opened her mouth wide in shock.

Natalia tackled Diana to the ground, pulled out the lasso and proceeded to choke her with it. Diana pulled out her gun and aimed it right towards Natalia.

"Wait Diana no! If you shoot her, you're shooting your own body, same with Natalia choking you, she's basically choking herself," said Ryan. He sped into the middle since he had the Flash's powers and separated the two of them.

"The two of you better get along until we figure out how to reverse this or else!" exclaimed Horatio. "Same goes with Frank and Wally." Jesse who had not spoken yet nodded.

"So what are we going to do H?" he asked, turning to Horatio. The tone in his voice sounding scared.

"I don't know Jesse," he replied.

"Hey can we wait about a week for me to get my body back?" asked Calleigh.

"Why?" asked Clark.

"Cramps," replied Calleigh.

"Yeah and this is about the time that my wings molt," Shayera added.

"What if we never get our bodies back?" asked Ryan, worried. Natalia hugged him and exchanged a worried glance with Diana. Diana's face softened from anger to worry.

"Diana, lets call a truce, I'm sorry I insulted you," said Natalia.

"Me too, and thanks, Truce. Ok where do we start from here?" asked Diana.

Walter walked up to them.

"I have a suggestion," he said.

What is Walter's suggestion?


	3. Chapter 3

Flash(Wally West)-Ryan Wolfe

Superman(Clark Kent)- Jesse Cardoza

Batman(Bruce Wayne): Frank Tripp

Martian Man Hunter (J'onn J'onnz): Eric Delko

Wonder Woman(Princess Diana Prince of Themyscira): Natalia Boa Vista

Shayera Hol/Hawk Girl: Calleigh Duquesne

Green Lantern(John Stewart): Horatio Caine

Chapter 3 Discouraged

"I suggest we do a little bit of research into this whole dilemma. By the way? How did this happen?" asked Walter.

"We have absolutely no clue," replied Superman, shaking his head.

"Ok so lets do research," said Batman. They went to the Batcave to get more answers. About 5 hours in, Jesse yawned and leaned back in a chair, breaking it in the process and then falling over. Calleigh burst out laughing. Ryan, Walter, Diana, and Shayera also started giggling.

"Yeah maybe it wasn't such a good idea to lean back," said Jesse. Bruce nodded and gave him a look. Jesse sighed and rolled his eyes. he yawned.

"Guys can we go to sleep? I'm exhausted," said Shayera.

"Yeah me too," said Clark.

"Lets get some rest then come back to it tomorrow, I suggest you all sleep here tonight, I have a ton of extra rooms and it'll make it easier instead of going out and having to meet up later," Bruce told them.

"Yes lets do that then come back tomorrow," replied Walter. They all nodded in agreement. Late that night, Ryan got up and spotted Natalia in the kitchen getting some food.

"Hey Nat, how's it going?" he asked.

"I want my body back," replied Natalia. Ryan nodded in agreement and sighed.

"I know, me too. I wish i was back in the crime lab again. It's cool being the Flash for a little while but i wanna go back to just Ryan y'know?" asked Ryan. Natalia nodded.

Ryan sighed again and sat in a chair. He put his head in his hands and his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Ry, don't cry sweetie it's okay," said Natalia, hugging her boyfriend, and kissing him on the cheek. Ryan hugged back. He let out a shaky breath and then got up.

"Thanks Nat im feeling a bit discouraged, it's nice to know I have you around to keep me grounded." he said. Natalia got up and hugged him.

"Yeah. Ryan it's okay to feel discouraged, we'll get our bodies back soon. I hope," said Natalia. Ryan smiled sadly.

"I know, I'm going to bed, goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight Ryan, I love you," said Natalia.

"Love you too," replied Ryan, kissing her on the cheek and then going upstairs.


End file.
